


let me guard you(r heart)

by flytothesKAI



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: minhyuk got a bodyguard.





	let me guard you(r heart)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. lowercase. written for myself because i'm thirsty for wonhyuk.

“but dad,” minhyuk whined and stomped his feet repeatedly on the carpeted floor like a toddler when he's actually almost 25. “I don’t need a bodyguard."

he pouted when his dad didn't pay no attention to his protest. having a bodyguard meant no more sneaking out from the house late at night or partying until the sun up. his freedom to move would be restrained. his life would be controlled.

he didn’t like this at all.

“this is the best for you.” mr lee concluded simply without even looking up from his newspaper.

mr lee was tired with his only son’s antics, creating trouble and always getting wasted at the party. he’s actually worried about minhyuk's wild life because anything bad could happen, especially when he's going to take over the business after him.

being a businessman and had a lot of rivals would really put your family in danger.

“he’s coming tomorrow. treat him well and don’t cause any trouble.” mr lee reminded his son because he knew him too well.

minhyuk rolled his eyes and stomped to his room. he’s going to make that bodyguard’s life a hell.

\---

“my name is hoseok and i'm your bodyguard starting from today.”

the buff man in black suit bowed slightly and offered a small smile before his face went completely serious. minhyuk gulped.

hoseok was really handsome and (minhyuk dare to admit) hot; with his bright red hair, mesmerizing eyes and of course the toned muscles bulging underneath the black suit. minhyuk’s eyes trailed to hoseok's broad chest mindlessly.

“mr lee?” hoseok asked carefully when his new boss didn’t take his eyes off him. he wondered if there’s something wrong with his attire because minhyuk seemed to be staring at him very intensely.

“just call me minhyuk. calling me mr lee makes me feel old.” he said and turned around to walk away. “and don’t follow me around today.” he announced arrogantly before leaving hoseok in the living room alone.

 "but mr- minhyuk, i have to protect you. it’s an order.” hoseok walked faster to match with minhyuk's step. minhyuk glanced at his annoying bodyguard and huffed. he hated his father for doing this to him.

“fine just don’t fuck up anything.”

\--

hoseok had his back leaning against the wall, eyes were never leaving minhyuk who was dancing on the stage. he glimpsed at the watch around his wrist and sighed. it’s almost 2 AM but minhyuk didn’t show any sign of wanting to leave the club. he's starting to get uncomfortable under his suit.

it had been two weeks since he first introduced himself as the bratty minhyuk’s bodyguard and during those times hoseok couldn’t help but to fall in love with him. minhyuk may be stubborn and rude at him but hoseok knew beneath all those poisonous words and arrogant face, minhyuk was a nice guy who needed some attention and affection.

hoseok hated to admit but minhyuk was always in his mind. with his mischievous eyes, pouty lips and pretty face, that man invaded his dreams every night. and sometimes, in his not-so-innocent dreams too.

a few girls were checking him out but hoseok didn’t pay any attention to them. he's focusing on minhyuk who was approached by a guy who he suspected to be drunk. at first hoseok only wanted to keep his eyes on them but when the man bravely held minhyuk's waist hoseok decided that was going too far.

the bodyguard pushed the man away roughly and took minhyuk out of the club with a firm grip on the latter's arm. minhyuk squirmed, struggling to release himself from hoseok but of course he's powerless against the much bigger male. he's dragged to the parking lot by hoseok easily. 

“get your hands off me!” minhyuk demanded as he punched hoseok's shoulder to release his arm. hoseok couldn’t control himself and pushed minhyuk on the car hood before standing between the male’s legs.

“what the fuck are you doing?” minhyuk panicked.

“shut up.” hoseok growled under his breath, his chest heaved as he stared into minhyuk’s dark eyes. minhyuk’s wrists were pinned down above his head. “shut the fuck up.”

they stayed in that promising position for a moment, neither of them spoke, only the sound of heavy breathing filled the space. minhyuk cowered under hoseok’s sharp stare, thinking how this man could get him scared but horny at the same time.

“i’ve had enough with your childish behaviour, your stupid remarks and your bratty attitude.” hoseok leaned closer, their noses brushed and chests pressed, “why can’t you make my life easier?”

“you’re the one who barge into my life, controlling what i do, where i go, fucking everything in my life.” minhyuk spat out his frustration and vented his dissatisfaction. “why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“i have to protect you. that’s my job.”

“like just now?” minhyuk snorted, “just admit you’re jealous, hoseok.”

hoseok froze. minhyuk was right. H  
he was driven by jealousy. that’s why he pushed the man away. he couldn’t bear to see minhyuk with other man besides him.

“no, i'm not.” he lied. he tightened his grip around Youngjae’s wrists. "you’re wrong.”

minhyuk retaliated by wrapping his legs around hoseok’s waist and brought the man on top of him closer. hoseok was too surprised that he released minhyuk’s wrists and put some distance between them.

minhyuk got brave and reached out to pull hoseok by his tie. he whispered hotly against the bodyguard's ear.

“too bad because i'm starting to like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> wonhyuk nation we thriving 😔✊
> 
> twitter- @notzuly


End file.
